My Life Now
by mistriss of darkness
Summary: full summary inside. jacob and bella have twins, a boy and a girl. an unwelcome face comes back after and only i know what will happen. there was no italy and edward never came back
1. Just a better summary

Ok. So I have this idea for a new story. It will start out as Jacob/Bella but I am the only one who will know what it will end like. Set after new moon and Edward never came back. Alice never saw anything. There was no Italy. Bella and Jacob grew closer and got married and had twins. A girl and a boy. What will happen when a familiar face comes back and is not welcomed? please tell me if you are interested. if not i will just forget it.


	2. My life now

I was currently at the grocery store. Like always when you have a werewolf for a husband and twin infants. I love my life. I have an amazing husband, a family who is ALWAYS around, twin one year olds, and a proud father and mother. I couldn't ask for more. Well… except for before HE left. He was my everything. And when he left I thought I would never be whole again. I was in the worst state ever. No therapist could help because I couldn't be truthful. They would have put me in the padded room if I had told them the truth. So eventually Jake stepped in. He put the pieces back together and made me almost whole. I will never be the same as I was before THEY left but I like the new me.

The new Me is not afraid of much. Sure, I don't want to have the same thing happen to me that happened to Emily, but I don't shy away from everything, not anymore. My old family broke me. They left me that way and now I am a different person. I will give them a piece of my mind if I ever see them again. But the thing is that I probably never will. HE was always true to his word and he said that it would be like he never existed. I still wish, though, that the others had said goodbye. I guess Alice didn't see me jump off of that cliff. I wonder if she saw me marry Jacob.


	3. Unwelcome vistor and thoughts

Emmett's POV

It has been three years, three agonizing years since we left my little sister. Edward the idiot wanted her to have a normal life. Knowing our Bella, though, she would never have a normal life. She has a father who is best friends with a descendent of werewolves. That probably means that she got very close to Jacob. And, also, knowing that Victoria is still out there he is probably now a wolf.

"EMMETT!"

Uh oh. Edward is probably not very happy with my realization. Better get to Rosalie for protection.

"Yes Emmett. Go hide behind your wife. Before I send you on an important trip for me." He said that last part very sincerely.

"Well, I'm going to find Alice. She needs to help me with something.

"Emmett just do it yourself," she told me sadly. Guess she already saw what I would find.

Fine then, I will just do it myself.

I went on the computer and went on the people search site. I typed in Isabella Swan. Suddenly I got an updated file saying that:

Her name was now Isabella Black

She had twins, a boy and a girl (YAY! IM AN UNCLE!)

She lives in La Push

Both her parents are living

She didn't go to college

Wow. I wonder what the kids' names are. Well, now I have to go see what Edward wants.

Bella's POV

Finally! Some silence! The kids are over at Emily's on a play date. Jacob is at his Dad's having a pack meeting. So now I get to catch up on housework. I hope I don't have to go grocery shopping any time soon. I got enough for a regular family of four for four weeks. That should last us about six days. Yay.

You know what/ I'm just gonna go for a ride. I haven't had time to myself in so long that I think I deserve it. Yes, now I have my very own motorcycle. In fact it is a silver Honda CBR 1100XX Blackbird Super Fast Sport Bike. This thing is my baby, nobody is allowed to ride it but me. Silver is the only color I ever get now for vehicles. Can you guess why?

Where shall I go this time? Maybe I should see if I can get any hullucinations. THEIR house, perhapse? Sure, why not. It couldn't hurt, right?

Emmett's POV

I never thought of all the people in our family he would send me to check up on Bella. Maybe because Alice would want to bring her home, Jazz might eat her, Rose hates her, Carlisle is working and Esme would just tell him to do it himself and fix whatever he has done.

So that leaves me, the big brother who needs to beat the crap out of him for screwing up in the first place. Now here I am, at our old house in Forks just refreshing my momory of the area. Now I know I don' thave ot do that with my vampire memory but I'm honestly a little afraid of my baby sister's reaction to see me.i know that Edward said not to get seen by anyone, including Bella, but I'm not going to miss a chance to make my sis blush. Screw him.

What's that sound? It is a motorcycle turning off of the highway. But nobody knows where this house is except Bella. And she doesn't know how to ride a motorcycle, does she?

I thought Edward told her to be safe? Guess she wanted to be a rebel to revolt against him. Good for her!

"Emmett?" I heard her say. "Is that really you? Why are you back? I thought Edward," I saw her flinch as she said his name, "said that it would be as if you all never existed."

"What else did the prick tell you?" I asked getting angry.

"That I was just a distraction and he never really loved me. That all of you were tired of pretending for me." She had this look on her face of pure pain. What did we do to her?

"Well that was a big fat lie. He sent me here to make sure you were ok. And to see what was new in your life. So what's new little sis?" so I paraphrased and told a white lie, who cares?

"Don't you dare call me that. You don't care. If you did you wouldn't have left. And neither would he. Good bye," she said as she kick started her bike and left. I was too shocked to even stop her.

Man, we really screwed up her life.

Bella's POV

What was that? Why was he here? To see me in pain? And why did he call Edward a prick?

Before they left I knew what my future was. I was going to be a vampire and live forever with Edward. He was all I needed at the time. I had never even concidered wanting kids. Now that I have mine I would never go back. I just wouldn't be the same person knowing what my kids are like in my life now with Jacob.

Jacob. What will he say when he finds out? Will he leave me? Will he try to kill Emmett?

Emmett. Why didn't he chase after me and stop me? What is he going to tell Edward?

Edward. Is he going to come back with his new obsession? Just to see me hurt? He can't come back. I won't let him.

I have to go back. But first I need to talk to Emily. She is my best friend. She will help me clear my head.

"Emily? I need help." I said as soon as I walked in the door.

"What is it Bella? You look like you've seen a ghost."

It feels that way. "One of them are back! What do I do?"

Immediately she knew what I was talking about. "Which one? Were you very close?"

"Emmett. And he was like a big teddy bear brother to me."

"How do you feel about him coming? What happened when you talked?"

"Well at first I was happy. Thinking that he actually cared about me. Then I just thought it was so that they could see me in more pain. And then I thought of what might happen if Edward came back. And then about the life I haven't thought of for a long time, and how I never even wanted children but now I wouldn't change that fact for anything," I told her in a rush.

See, she is on her way to be a psyciatrist. And that is a very good thing when you live with mental werewolves. "So… What about Jacob?"

so tell me, what did you think? and i would like some real feedback please. don't just say it was good or bad. give me reasons and suggustions please. i love all my readers! R&R!


	4. Things Change So Fast

CH2

BPOV

"Yeah, what about Jacob?"

I turned around and there he was. "Jake, I thought you were with the pack. How was the meeting?" I asked trying to divert the subject.

"Isabella don't try that on me, now tell me what just happened."

"Daddy!" Lizzy cried out from the other room.

"Mommy!" Aaron woke up to his sister yelling and started yelling too.

"I'm gonna see if I can calm them down." As I said this I started walking away.

"No, we are going to talk about this NOW." he grabbed my arm and yanked me back.

"OW!" I screamed in pain.

"Jake let go of her. Before you hurt her just leave." Everything that was being said was kind of a blur.

"Jacob leave. I will take Bella to the emergency room and you will go for patrol," that sounds like Sam. If anyone can get Jake to calm down it's him.

"No. I'm going into Forks on my own. Will you keep the kids, Emily? Sam, make sure he calms down before he gets near my babies. Emmy, will you bring them to Charlie's in an hour?" They both nodded they heads at my request. No one argues with me. They know that they will pay for it so they let me go.

I went out to my car and started it up. Then I pulled out my phone to make two calls. "Dad? It's Bella. Emily is gonna bring the kids over in about an hour and I will be there soon after. Can you keep and eye on them until I get there?"

"Sure thing kiddo. See you in a while."

Ah, now that's what I like about Charlie. He doesn't ask many questions.

Now for the harder call. To see if Emmett is still at the house. _Ring_. _Ring. Ring. _"Hello?"

"I need your help. I'm about to pass out. I'm near the school and I need medical help."

"Give me two minutes."

"Okay," I replied about to hang up.

"And Bella? Thank you for calling me." with that our phone connection broke and the line went dead.

After I shut my phone I passed out. The pain had gotten to be too much.

I woke up a while later feeling numb. Not the kind of numb I was when he left but like a pain medication numb. That means that it wasn't a dream, that Jake had gotten mad at me and hurt my arm. That means that I did actually see Emmett and he did come to help me.

EmPOV

I have no medical experience. Why would she call me when she could just go to the hospital? I don't care I'm just glad that she did call me. I headed out to my jeep and pulled my cell phone back out. I called Carlisle's office. This is his break so I know that he should be there.

"Dr. Cullen Speaking," he answered.

"Dad, get to Forks ASAP. Bring Esme and say that you are going on vacation but get here quick. I need help."

"Did you hurt yourself again?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"No but someone hurt Bella. Get here now. She is passed out from the pain."

"Bella?"

"Ed the idiot told me to come check on her. I'll explain more later just call Esme to pack and have her meet you at the hospital. Don't tell her where you are going until you are far away from him. And bring Rose if you could please. Or just tell her to come. Say that I will meet you there. Just, whatever you do don't tell Ed where you are going." I finished and hung up.

That is when I reached her. She was in her old truck and wasn't moving. I went over to the driver's side, opened the door, grabbed her gently, and took her back home.

CPOV

That was a strange call. I don't think I've ever heard Emmett so serious. "Esme? We are going on vacation. It is a surprise for you. Tell Rose that she is going with us so she can be will Emmett in the Midwest. We will drop her off on the way. Both of you pack and have mine ready. Then meet me at the hospital in 10 minutes. We need to leave soon or we will miss our reservations."

"That sounds lovely, dear. See you soon." luckily we are only in Portland. We can get there in half an hour if Rose drives.

BPOV

Ug. My shoulder hurts so bad. I reached up to touch it and was met with a hard plaster cast. I didn't know Emmett knew how to fix me up so well.

"Bella?"

I heard someone call my name softly and opened my eyes. Directly above me stood three of my favorite people in the world: Esme, Carlisle, and Emmett. Wow, I guess I passed out again. "How long have I been out?"

"About an hour, dear." Esme said as she gave me a gentle hug. I hugged her back with my good arm.

Then I turned to Emmett and told him thanks.

"Not a problem. Anything for my little sister," he told me with a tentative grin.

"Before we talk I need your help. Is anyone else here?"

"Just Rose, why?"

"I need her to drive me to my dad's house. I have some precious cargo to pick up and need someone that Charlie won't recognize."

"Rose would be happy to. Won't you Rose?" Emmett asked to Rosalie who walked into the room.

"Only if you and I can talk on the way there," she told me.

"Sure," I was so stunned that 'sure' was all I could manage to say. Then I snapped out of it and added, "do you have any cars that are less noticeable? I don't want to draw any extra unwanted attention."

"No problem. Let's go."

With that we left and I told her to stop by the school first. I need to put my kid's car seats in the back or her car. "Rose, you are about to meet your niece and nephew."

She was so shocked that she tuned into a statue.

"You mean…" she trailed off.

"Yep. You are an aunt to my twins. And I can't wait for you to meet them. Can you take me to Charlie's, 'Aunt Rosie'?" I asked with a giggle.

She looked at me shocked then started to laugh with me.

When we go to Charlie's she pulled her hair into a baseball cap and I went inside. "Mamma!" I heard two voices call out to me.

"Hey Bells. Want me to order a pizza? What the hell happened to you?" he asked as he came around the corner.

"Fell down the stairs at an old friend's house. They got me fixed up at their local hospital. I can't stay I just came to get the Rugrats. My old friend want to see them. They are only in town for a little while so we have to go. They drove me here and are waiting in the car. Sorry to run dad but I will call you soon."

As I walked out of the house I saw Rose standing beside the car in a pair of torn up jeans and a lot of heavy make up. I barely recognized her as she smiled at me. "By dad!" I said as the kids and I went to the car. Se put them in and I got into my seat and we drove away.

"Elizabeth, Aaron, I want you to meat your Aunt Rosalie."

R&R please! constructive critism is welcome!


	5. Notice

Hey guys I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long. Go ahead, throw stuff at me. I know I deserve it. Unless I get told to continue this story I am going to delete it. I will give it to June 25 and if anyone wants it continued just tell me. Even just one person and I will update immediately. Again I am so sorry readers. Please find it in your hearts to forgive me.

As always,

Mistriss of Darkness


End file.
